


Okoyo.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [15]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, If you hate angst call this the end, It's about to get real dark, M/M, the FINAL FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Douglas Richardson isn't convinced that the Gods aren't just taunting him.





	Okoyo.

Eyes rimmed red, shiny from unshed tears, Douglas stares in amazement at the beautiful soul pouring love and affection into him. Stroking back a wayward curl, he memorizes the look of need, the kiss-swollen lips, and the pinning blush on his Captain’s beautiful face. With his thumbs, Douglas strokes the cheekbones nearly sharp enough to cut, then traces the bottom edge of Martin’s lower lip, mind going a million miles an hour. Wrapping himself around Martin like he’s a drowning man, he slips one hand onto the back of Martin’s neck and just holds him tight, letting the tears fall. Silently, he thanks every lucky star, any God he can think of, and Fate for letting him have even this time alone with Martin. He may think that he doesn’t deserve the man curled up to him, but these memories, at the least, will be saved and treasured forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously if you hate angst, let's just call this the end of the fic. The next chapter gets insanely dark.


End file.
